There's a Nargle in the Dungeons!
by The Nightosphere
Summary: Luna finds a Draco in the dungeons, and he has a little friend.


Luna/Draco This story was inspired by the Nargle Infested Challenge posted by xAccioDramionex. I did another one because I hadn't seen someone already took Luna/Draco. ;)

I do not own Luna, Draco, or nargles.

Luna wondered down the hallway, her narglemeter beeping bright purple as she grew closer to the dungeons.

"Hmm," she muttered. "It's a bit strange for nargles to be down there. Oh well," she pushed the large, heavy toward to and sidled in. "It's very dark in here." she muttered matter-of-factly. "Lumos."

Luna squinted past the harsh light, wondering why she even bothered. She flicked her wand and the light dropped to a dimmer glow. "That's better." Nodding satisfactorily, she headed down the stone steps. The fuzzy balls dangling from her shoe laces bounced against the steps with each one she descended. Humming to herself, she followed the narglemeter to the farthest end of the dungeons she had ever been. "I wonder why the nargles went all the way out here," she said thoughtfully. Squinting her eyes and furrowing her almost-transparant eyebrows, she poked her head into a faintly lit room. "I fail to see the attraction," she wistfully murmured.

"Oh, really?" a familiar voice sneered from behind her. She whirled around and gasped, taken aback.

"Loony Luna," Draco snarled. "What the hell are you doing down here? The Ravenclaws finally threw you out?" Laughing with himself, Draco pushed by her and made his way to the other side of the room. "Go away before I-"

"A nargle," Luna breathed. Her orb-like eyes had widened to a ridiculous size, and she was slack-jawed. Carefully, as if approaching a crocodile, Luna raised her hands and took a step forward. "Draco, whatever you do. "Do. Not. Move."

Draco scoffed. "You really are off your rocker. I said go away. Or do you want me to cast an Unforgivable on your pathetic arse."

Luna squinted, eyeing the nargle carefully. It was attached to the back of Draco's head, and was staring over his tufts of blond hair. It looked quite happy where it was at, but Luna was not about to miss this oppurtunity. "Really, Draco. Please." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "You have a nargle on your head."

The nargle's ears perked up and it growled. Luna fidgeted worriedly. Did it know?

"You. Are. Bat. Shit. Crazy." Draco carefully emphasized each word.

Luna shrugged, "That is beside the point. You have a nargle on your head, so be still whilst I capture it."

Draco fumed, "If it is on my head, then I presume it is my nargle! You can keep your filthy, freaky mits off of it!"

Luna frowned, "It is not your nargle, Draco. Nargles are not owned. They sometimes attach themselves to people for comfort, but it is not specifically yours."

Draco humphed. "And what you intend to do with it is any better? Cage it, no doubt."

The nargle cocked its head like, "Really, now?"

Luna shook its head. "No, I would like to interview it for The Quibbler. I find their species fascinating, and people really should know about how they manage to live in almost total isolation. Why a nargle is here in the first place is a great mystery, but firstly I would just like to know about its view on life."

Draco's eyebrows knitted, "You are a loon. Get back to your tower this instant."

"Oh, Draco, why won't you let me talk to him? We can do it here." Luna stepped forward, holding her hands out innocently. She made a funny face at the nargle, "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to know about your ideas for the future."

The nargle looked impressed; however, Draco did not.

"There is no nargle here! Get OUT!"

He moved to wave his wand, but the nargle made a growling noise and jumped, pushing Draco's head down. Luna gasped as his face collided with hers and their lips met. The nargle landed on Luna's shoulder and licked her cheek.

"You're a nice nargle, aren't you?" Luna asked happily, scratching it behind the ears.

Draco looked livid, then shocked, then livid again. "Tha-that-that thing..."

"Goodbye, Draco," Luna said smoothly. She wiped Draco's saliva off her lips and said sweetly, "You taste of strawberries. They're my favorite too."

She left Draco looking lost, his mouth still slack, with the nargle excitedly telling her about its views on human behaviour.


End file.
